72 часа На что способен обреченный?
by DeathClaw
Summary: Гарри начинает понимать, что не по своей воле оказался втянут в опасную игру сильных мира сего. Ему предстоит разгадать свою роль в этой игре и нарушить все правила. После 5 книги. POV Гарри.
1. Пролог

**Disclamer как обычно. Герои не мои, и вообще я тут мимо проходила... **

**Пролог **

"...Темно. Похоже, что я в госпитале. Я заболел? Не помню. Что вчера было-то?.. Ах да, мы выиграли у Слизерина. Я хорошо играю в квиддич, черт побери...

А что было потом? Наверно, вечеринка. Да уж, если то, что я сейчас чувствую это похмелье, значит, я больше никогда не буду пить... Проклятье. Открутите мне голову, или она сама отвалится.

И где мои очки?

Ага, тут, на тумбочке. А темно почему? Неужели уже ночь? Сколько ж я тут

валяюсь?!

И чего мне не спится? Вроде полегчало, пойду прогуляюсь."

Я осторожно опустил ногу на пол и сразу отдернул. Ледяной пол, да еще и сквозняк - с каких это пор в лазарете сквозняки? Какой дурак не закрыл дверь?!

Так, кажется, стою. Уже неплохо. Чан болит как будто огрели рекордно тяжелым бладжером. Ничего, пару шагов и пройдет, фирменный рецепт от знаменитого Гарри Поттера, спешите видеть, записывайтесь на автограф.

Я подошел к двери и прислушался. В этих коридорах такое эхо, что за милю услышишь шаги. Но я слышал только свист ветра и потрескивание одинокого факела в кронштейне. Вздохнув, я уже собирался поискать какую-нибудь обувь, чтобы продолжить прогулку, однако меня пригвоздил к месту звук голосов. И люди говорили прямо за приоткрытой дверью в комнатах мадам Помфри.

Стараясь не шуметь, я подкрался к щели и приложил ухо. Говорили фельшер и профессор Макгонагалл.

- ...Это ужасно, Поппи. Я даже не знаю, как сказать об этом мальчику. Где взять душевные силы, чтобы выдержать этот разговор? Неужели прямо у нас в школе живет и здравствует предатель, способный на убийство?

Я весь обратился в слух. Кого-то убили?

- Мы должны дождаться директора, Минерва. У нас нет права сообщить эту новость мальчику, это должен сделать директор. Жаль, что он так несвоевременно отлучился, у нас же совсем нет времени.

- Приговор, это будет просто приговор! Неужели Северус ничего не может сделать? Я не верю, что он действительно пытается! Я прекрасно знаю его отношение к Гарри.

"Упс... Меня, чтоль, оплакивают? Ничего не понимаю, я же жив-здоров!"

"Или нет?.."

До меня долетели обрывки фразы "проверю, как он там" и способность соображать вернулась ко мне в форме совершенно фантастического пинка, который я мысленно влепил сам себе. Двумя прыжками я оказался в постели, пытаясь не застонать от тошнотворной головной боли. Непонятно почему, но я вспомнил анекдот, который рассказал мне Рон на той вечеринке. "Знаешь, какой самый мучительный способ самоубийства? Во время жуткого похмелья кувыркнуться через голову." Я схватился за виски, зеленея от приступа тошноты. Надо будет спросить потом Рона, откуда ему известно, что такое жуткое похмелье.

Скрипнула дверь, и ко мне кто-то подошел, громко шлепая тапочками по холодному полу. Я очень старался выглядеть спящим, но гулко бьющееся сердце казалось мне наилучшим индикатором моего истинного состояния. Однако мадам Помфри лишь вздохнула, и убрала светящуюся палочку от моего лица. Мне стало нехорошо. Почему они думают, будто я умер?!

Мне это не нравится.

Спать мне категорически не хотелось. Зато картина вчерашней (вчерашней ли?) вечеринки по кусочкам складывалась в моей рваной памяти.

Кто принес Огневиски? Я разве его пил? Ведь вроде же Гермиона, вспомнив обязанности Префекта, отобрала бутылку и ликвидировала ее? Ну, выиграли мы со счетом... каким? Какой был счет? Думай, Гарри, думай.

Мне это определенно не нравится.

Макгонагалл вышла из комнат Помфри и стремительно прошелестела к выходу из больницы. Интересно, что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что кто-то пытался меня убить? Может, меня просто стукнуло бладжером и я забыл что было на матче?

Я не знал, сколько времени и какое сейчас число, и довольно равнодушно размышлял, сколько мне тут еще валяться. Утром выпишусь и пойду скажу Рону, что его метод самоубийства действительно самый жуткий.

Странно, я что-то не слышал, чтобы раньше кто-то с похмельем попадал в больницу. И вряд ли Помфри напрягла бы Снейпа готовить огуречный рассол для напившегося студента, ха-ха. Очень смешно.

Вестником нового дня стала Гермиона. Она выглядела так, будто всю ночь проплакала. Я удивился, что она не присела на кровать, как обычно. Вместо этого она передала мне свиток, и сразу отошла назад.

- Я что, так плохо выгляжу? - я попытался пошутить, но ее вымученная улыбка больше напоминала гримасу боли. Гермиона всхлипнула, и сделала странный жест рукой, будто решаясь на что-то.

Я все больше удивлялся, но свиток развернул. От Дамблдора. Просьба явиться к нему в кабинет с получением его послания. И вообще как можно скорее.

Гермиона вдруг сказала:

- Увидимся там.

И быстро ушла.

Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Она не хотела идти со мной? Что за чертовщина тут творится?!

Мадам Помфри принесла мне халат и тапочки, вместо брюк и мантии. Неужели она собирается меня снова уложить в постель когда я вернусь от директора?

Кутаясь в халат, я взлетел на седьмой этаж на одном дыхании. Это помогло избавиться от тошноты, я же говорю - метод.

Горгулья получила очередной бредовый пароль "луковые карамельки", а я улыбнулся, придумывая разные забавные пароли. Маргариновый сок. Или трюфель во фритюре. А может железобекон? Лестница, вращаясь, поднимала меня вверх. Морс чесночный. Японец в собственном сакэ. Ха-ха.

Я постучался, и голос директора сказал "войдите". Остатки веселости меня оставили, и мой кошмар начался.


	2. День первый Everything Burns

**Disclamer: герои принадлежат тете Ро. **

**День первый.  
Everything Burns/все сгорает**

Я решительно прошел к столу Дамблдора, не отрывая взгляда от его печального лица, и поэтому не сразу заметил, что в кабинете присутствуют мои друзья. Рон был не похож на себя самого, а Гермиона жалась к нему как озябший котенок на ветру. Мне жестом указали на стул.

Я сел, холодея от предчувствия чего-то непоправимого, будто уже прошел некий рубеж, и пути обратно не будет.

Дамблдор задумчиво теребил кончик бороды, но все-таки поднял на меня взгляд.

- Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Правда, я не знаю как начать...

- Начните с пирушки после матча, предложил я. Вежливый тон балансировал на грани ледяного страха. Я совершенно ясно осознал, что мне причитаются исключительно плохие новости.

- Да, пожалуй. Позавчера ты блистательно сыграл, выхватил снитч у Малфоя из шарфа...

- Позавчера?!

Я не пытался даже быть вежливым. Мир вокруг меня приобрел монохромные цвета, а сердце неровно отстучало где-то под подбородком. Я шкурой чуял, что вляпался в какую-то невероятную историю, и судя по тону директора, завяз по самое не могу... Убитый вид моих друзей подлил масло в огонь моих подозрений.

Дамблдор вздохнул.

- Во время вечеринки кто-то подлил тебе в стакан несколько капель очень опасного яда. Профессор Снейп уже пытался найти противоядие. Но...

Мир вокруг стремительно распадался и корчился в судорогах, пока слова долетали до меня с трудом, будто через вату. Но смысл вонзился в мой разум, и на миг мир подо мной перевернулся. Я грузно сполз на пол.

- Я бы не стал тебя обнадеживать. Ты должен знать, мы не можем тебе помочь выжить. Однако, - директор наклонился вперед - я могу сказать тебе что нужно делать.

- Сколько... Сколько у меня времени? - я с трудом выговаривал слова, будто разучился это делать. Слова получались сухими, как кашель ракового больного.

- Начиная с этого момента, в твоем распоряжении 72 часа.

Гермиона вдруг громко всхлипнула, и мои нервы затрещали от чудовищного напряжения. Достаточно было малейшего звука, движения или вспышки, чтобы меня сломать... Я вспомнил, что сказал мне только что Дамблдор, что он скажет что мне делать, и уцепился за эту спасительную мысль, как за соломинку. Она как будто стала связующим звеном между внешним миром и погибающим от ужаса подростком Гарри, а я метался между ними. Где-то там, снаружи, голос Дамблдора отправил Рона и Гермиону в общежитие. Когда я поднял глаза, их уже не было.

На мое плечо мягко легла рука. Дамблдор осторожно помог мне подняться с пола на ноги и усадил в кресло. Он пододвинул другое кресло и уселся прямо напротив меня. Я боялся смотреть ему в глаза, боялся показать ему тот животный ужас смертника, что терзал меня сейчас.

Через мое сметенное сознание пробились слова Дамблдора.

Он просил что-то. Ах да послушать, что он скажет. Интересно, он скажет что-нибудь по делу?...

- Выслушай меня внимательно, - повторил директор. Была какая-то ирония в том, что он не назвал меня по имени. Он считает меня конченным человеком?

- Ты должен успеть сделать несколько обязательных, необходимых вещей.

Я уже мертв, неужели я еще что-то кому-то должен?

- Ты должен вспомнить, какие дела нужно привести в порядок, раздать долги и заплатить по счетам. Не пытайся себя жалеть, ты тем самым себя разрушишь. И еще: направь разрушительную энергию на того, кто этого Действительно заслуживает.

Среди хаоса, царящего сейчас во мне, появился крошечный островок здравого смысла. В любой момент его могла поглотить стихия безумия, но я держался за голос директора как за луч маяка в кромешной тьме. Мой взгляд расфокусированно скользил по кабинету, не цепляясь и не останавливаясь, и я не замечал, что вещи, обивка мебели и живые картины плавятся под тяжестью этого взгляда. Обитатели картин бурно протестовали, но их голоса лишь сливались в шум.

Но вдруг как будто кто-то повернул контрольный рубильник, и ясность рассудка вернулась ко мне, я даже вздрогнул, осознав, что никогда раньше не соображал настолько четко.

Не иначе, Дамблдор поколдовал.

Я резко посмотрел на него и с мстительным интересом ухмыльнулся, когда он вздрогнул от моего взгляда.

- Вам следовало проделывать это со всеми студентами время от времени.

Я сам поразился количеству яда в своем голосе.

- Что проделывать?

Как говориться, "включил дурачка". Что ж, сделаю вид, что поверил.

- Ничего, директор. -

Я рывком вскочил на ноги. Ясность мысли кружила голову, хотелось бегать и размахивать руками, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть избыток энергии. Но я рассудил, что это было бы не рационально.

Четкий план действий уже рисовался в моем воображении. Директор вопросительно посмотрел на меня и сказал:

- Если тебе понадобится покинуть Хогвартс, то вот здесь находится летучий порошок. Пароль к кабинету ты знаешь. Однако за пределами школы я не могу гарантировать твою безопасность.

- Вы и так ничего не можете... гарантировать, раз уж так получилось.

Уходя, я даже не обернулся.

_Браво, парень  
Ты становишься волком.  
Браво, парень  
Ты не спишь под дверьми._

Пока я шел в больницу, чтобы забрать свои вещи, я наблюдал как просыпается Хогвартс. В окна лился ясный свет, случайное привидение пожелало мне доброго утра. Мне показалось это хорошим знаком. Если бы штормило и лил бы дождь, вряд ли мое душевное равновесие выдержало бы.

Мадам Помфри в больнице не было, хто было весьма странно. "Наверно завтракает" - подумал я и не стал ее дожидаться. Пока я переодевался, мысли о времени сформировались в неосознанный жест. В себя я пришел уже разбив красивые часы, стоявшие на тумбочке. Замер, прислушался. Однако никто не прибежал наказать взбесившегося Гарри Поттера за вандализм. Мне даже хотелось, чтобы на меня накричали - я бы накричал в ответ, и хоть немножко сорвал бы злобу.

Я заставил себя унять вышедший из-под контроля гнев. Починил часы и всмотрелся в циферблат, анализируя ощущения.

Гнев прошел, зато появилась жалость к себе. Почему я должен умереть? Чем я заслужил это?

Проклятье, либо я подберу сопли и начну новую жизнь, пусть короткую - но жизнь, либо я растекаюсь бессмысленной лужей.

"Вставай, скотина! - я мысленно дал себе пинка. - Я тебя заставлю, ты не отвертишься, ты будешь жить! Ты обречен выть от одиночества, страдать от остракизма и медленно умирать душой - но ты будешь ЖИТЬ пока еще есть ВРЕМЯ. Ты будешь ждать смерти с вожделением, ты благословишь тот час, когда смерть постучится в твою дверь, но ДО тех пор - я благословляю Время."

Самовнушение как всегда подействовало безотказно. Жестокое, но справедливое наказание за мгновение слабости.

Не забыв аккуратно поставить на место починенные часы, я решительно направился в башню Гриффиндора.

Я остановился у поворота в Большой зал, куда уже потянулась вереница голодных студентов.

Неожиданно меня кто-то окликнул.

- Гарри!

Я оглянулся, и у меня упало сердце. Ко мне проталкивался Невилл, а я стоял столбом и никак не мог придумать как провалиться сквозь землю.

- Гарри, ты не видел Тревора?

Мои внутренности перевернулись, а по телу прошла волна облегчения. Он ничего не знает.

Какая удача в данной ситуации.

- Извини, Невилл, я его не видел.

Дальше обычной вежливости я шагнуть боялся, поскольку новая личность не должна была обладать эмоциями, а трудный переход к ней только начался. Поэтому я сразу отошел, чтобы избежать продолжения разговора.

- Если будешь у озера, посмотри там Тревора, хорошо? - крикнул мне вслед Невилл. Наверно, этот свободолюбивый жаб все-таки сбежал, раз Невилл спрашивает про озеро.

Пока все будут завтракать, я успею зайти в гостиную Гриффиндора,чтобы взять все, что мне понадобится. Я воспользовалься тайным проходом, чтобы срезать путь, и тем самым избежал встречи с гриффиндорцами. Но пролезая в дыру за портретом Полной Дамы, я услышал голоса. Разумеется, несмотря на завтрак, в гостиной было полно студентов. Я постарался слиться с толпой, на ходу выстраивая мысленную стену между собой и людьми. В гостиной физически ощущалось присутствие старого доброго Гарри, которому лучше было не просыпаться.

Я краем глаза заметил что Рон старается не попадаться мне на глаза. Я криво усмехнулся сам себе и поднялся в спальню.

_И то, что ты стоишь в стороне -  
это уже хорошо..._

Как он сказал - раздать долги? Я взял чистый лист пергамента и карандаш, и на миг сосредоточился.

Через 10 минут завещание было готово. Я позволил себе немного порадоваться тому, что так хорошо все продумал.

Мой любимый Всполох получит Джинни, ей предстоит заменить меня на позиции ловца. Рон не будет жаловатся - ему достанется Карта Мародеров, а ведь ей цены нет. Гермионе полагалась солидная часть моего состояния, с сопроводительной запиской "на книги". Основная часть сбережений перейдет в собственность семейства Уизли, я уверен, они найдут деньгам достойное применение.

Я отправил Хедвигу со свитком в Гринготтс, не забыв подписаться. Сама Хедвига достанется Рону, а то после Скабберса у него так и не было никакой зверюшки.

С самой занудной частью плана я закончил, осталась самая приятная.

Пора заплатить по счетам и выдать кое-каким товарищам кое-какие "подарки".

_Ты вернешься за полночь, когда все дрыхнут в чумной стране,  
Дело пахнет осиной, вервольф, ты должен остаться извне.  
Последний твой серый брат собрал манатки и был таков.  
Никто не узнает тебя в лицо до броска и молний твоих зрачков._


	3. День первый Minus Human минус человек

**Disclamer: герои принадлежат тете Ро.  
День первый.  
Minus Human (минус человек)**

Я достал из сундука отцовскую мантию-невидимку и встряхнул ее, чтобы убрать в рюкзак. Из нее выпала старая фотография, и я уже хотел ее подхватить – но зверь внутри меня заворочался и потребовал порвать с прошлым. Действительно, только оторвавшись от судьбы можно пробивать свой собственный путь. Только став кем-то другим (или чем-то?) ты свободен от памяти и старых ошибок.

Фотография упала на пол, и я все-таки посмотрел на нее. Мама, папа и маленький я. То есть… был я. Прости, мама.

За мгновения сомнений и эмоций я был наказан новой порцией пульсирующей пустоты внутри, ноющая боль в груди усилилась и я несколько секунд не мог вдохнуть. Боль не отпускала, доказывая, что я еще человек, и что живым полагаются страдания и расплата. Остановить эту боль могла только смерть, я прекрасно понимал, что только ей под силу остановить мое существование в качестве человека. Но мое превращение в чудовище было сродни смерти – умирающая душа корчилась в агонии, а я наблюдал. Смутные предчувствия и воспоминания – вот все, что осталось от того парнишки, обычного паренька, который слишком надоел старинному недругу.

Я не сомневался в том, что только Волдеморт может стоять за всем этим. Я делаю с собой ужасные вещи, я убиваю в себе человека, и все это только потому, что Волдеморт давно хотел моей смерти. Героями не рождаются, ими умирают.

Мой взгляд стал тяжелым и вязким, предметы словно избегали встречи с ним, потому что мои глаза стали пропастью, переполненной болью и ожиданием смерти. Я понял это, посмотрев в зеркало. Оттуда на меня холодно взирал бледный парень с горящими какой-то экстатической яростью глазами. Может, это побочный эффект убивающего меня зелья? Может, оно так и действует – уничтожает меня изнутри? Я же на себя не похож!

- А не этого ли ты добиваешься? – спросил зверь.

- Этого, - покорно ответил я, кивнул своему отражению и убрал мантию в рюкзак.

Деньги, палочка, мантия – вот все, что мне понадобится.

Судя по тишине в гостиной – начались уроки. Теперь я могу немного побыть там и еще раз заткнуть того рвущегося на свободу мальчишку, который очень хочет жить. Я должен быть жесток с ним, ведь он виновен в том, что мне больно. Когда он уснет, я буду свободен.

_И то, что ты остался извне - это уже хорошо -  
Жить по полной луне...  
А все, что было, брось на дальнюю полку,  
Сдай в спецхран на тысячу лет.  
Браво, парень - ты становишься волком,  
Браво, парень - ты выходишь на след!_

- Ты почему не на уроке? – спросила Полная Дама, когда я закрывал ее портретом вход в гостиную.

- Я прогуливаю, - спокойно ответил я.

- Лентяй! – брезгливо сморщилась Дама, а я с ней согласился:

- Да, еще какой.

Дама оскорбилась и отвернулась, а я не почувствовал ничего, кроме раздражения. Мне было глубоко безразлично, что оскорбил ее, и раздражал собственно тот факт, что мне плевать. Теперь мир стал гораздо проще и понятней, я не был привязан к его глупым правилам хорошего тона и чувствовал полную безнаказанность. Однако, я забыл, что другие люди по-прежнему оставались зажаты этими правилами, и что прощать МНЕ что-либо они вовсе не обязаны.

Поэтому когда меня окликнул знакомый голос профессора зельеварения, я осознал, что никто не освобождал меня от этих идиотских рангов и статусов. И что я легко могу потерять очки своего факультета. Несмотря на то, что мне было плевать на наказания, я бы не хотел, чтобы из-за меня пострадали другие. Это накладывало обязательства, которых я был вынужден избегать. Любых обязательств.

- Поттер!

Пару дней назад я бы, пожалуй, съежился и усох на месте, не дожидаясь гневной тирады профессора. Сейчас я медленно обернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Что вы делаете в коридоре в учебное время? Снова ищете возможность нарушить школьные правила?

Я пожал плечами и равнодушно констатировал:

- Нет, я просто иду к директору.

А ведь Снейп в курсе, что со мной случилось. И ведь специально шастал вокруг, чтобы успеть еще раз поиздеваться надо мной.

- Ах, да. Директор. У вас с ним общие дела, какая важная персона теперь – наш знаменитый Гарри Поттер…

И намеренно сделал ударение на «теперь».

Снейп медленно подходил ближе, а я смотрел, как его мантия льется за ним, закручиваясь и распрямляясь.

Ну конечно. Как я сразу не догадался. Снейп – один из тех, кому полагается «отдать долги». Да, и это будет приятно. Вернее, было бы приятно, если бы я мог ощущать такие тонкие полутона настроения. Уже нет.

- Вы никогда не упускали шанса оскорбить меня, профессор, - холодно сказал я. В моем голосе не было угрозы, вообще не было эмоций, а сухая констатация факта. Я медленно шагнул к нему.

Снейп не уловил моей уверенности в своих силах, но определенно заметил, что я не боюсь его. И это ему не понравилось.

- Вы теперь, конечно, можете себе позволить хамить преподавателям, мистер Поттер, однако никто не освобождал вас от несения наказаний, установленных правилами. И да, вам придется отработать взыскание сегодня же, пока… успеваете.

«Мерзавец», - подумал я без оттенка агрессии, делая еще один шаг.

- Я исключаюсь из Хогвартса, профессор. По своему собственному желанию. Поэтому будете сами сортировать дохлых флоббер-червей, какая жалость, я не смогу помочь, я буду занят… Или найдете кому поручить эту удивительно интересную работу, я верю, вы справитесь.

Снейп на мгновение замер, пораженный моей спокойной дерзостью, и мне этого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы выхватить палочку.

- Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus. Извините, профессор, но вам придется меня выслушать.

Я думаю, за все время преподавания Снейп ни разу не попадал в подобные ситуации. Он был безоружен и заморожен студентом! Представляю, какие изощренные пытки он мне сейчас придумывает. Именно в такой ситуации, как он сейчас, был я во время уроков Окклюменции. Пусть почувствует, что это такое.

Когда я закончил говорить, Снейп уже был готов порвать меня на тряпки голыми руками. И я не сомневаюсь, что порвал бы, если бы не обездвиживающее заклятье. Но я не употреблял ни резких выражений, ни оскорблений, ничего такого. Новая личность была склонна к рациональности, и пришлось ограничиться перечислением фактов, объясняющих, почему Снейп был не прав все это время. Ну, упомянул также отца и Люпина, словом – постарался действительно сказать все, что должен был.

- Ах да, еще одно. Не волнуйтесь, я уже заканчиваю, это последнее. Я помню, как вы выдали тайну Люпина, и ему пришлось с позором покинуть Хогвартс, а школа лишилась замечательного преподавателя. Сейчас вам придется на собственной шкуре почувствовать, что это такое.

Уверен, что Снейп навоображал тысячу и одно унижение, пытаясь предположить мои действия, но не угадал. Я просто повернулся к нему спиной и пошел в Большой зал.

Снейпу предстояло быть найденным студентами в такой нелепой ситуации. Мне была безразлична его судьба, и по пути я думал, куда деть его палочку. Я машинально ее поймал, когда напал на профессора, и теперь вертел ее в пальцах.

Моим мыслям помешало знакомое кудахтанье, и я машинально увернулся от мешочка с мелом, которым запустил в меня Пивз. Неужели он следующий в списке? Вот так сюрприз!

- Потти-Поттер, Потти-Поттер, прогульщик!! – горланил Пивз и летал кругами у меня над головой. Потом все-таки спустился ниже.

- Куда это мы идем, такие деловые?

- Я должен отнести палочку профессору Снейпу.

- Если Поттер отдаст мне палочку, я сам бы-ы-ы-стро отнесу ее профессору Снейпу!

- Хорошо, держи.

Я отдал полтергейсту палочку Снейпа, и он тут же взлетел под потолок, размахивая ей как мечом.

- Не найдет, не найдет, - распевал Пивз, сияя от счастья. – Прятки прятки поиграем в прятки! Я спрячу палочку, попрыгать придется профессору Снейпу, но он не найдет, не найдет, не найдет!

Видимо, судьба – дама с юмором. Определенно. У Снейпа она - дама с черным юмором.

Теперь, когда из списка были вычеркнуты Снейп и Пивз, жизнь показалась мне интересной штукой. Я почувствовал охотничий азарт и догадался, что это вознаграждение за мои успехи. Я бросил взгляд на отражение в витраже, и убедился, что на моем бледном лице играет зловещая кривая улыбка, а глаза сияют как у кошки. Ты определенно стал хищником, Гарри.

_Браво, парень - ты становишься волком,  
Браво, парень - ты выходишь на след!_


	4. День первый Визит вежливости

**Disclamer: герои принадлежат тете Ро.**

**  
День первый.  
Визит вежливости**.

Мои шаги отдавались эхом вековых коридоров. Портреты шептались между собой, игнорируя мое присутствие, что меня абсолютно устраивало. Пришла моя пора покинуть Хогвартс, и мне предстояло вырезать, выжечь его из своего сердца. Пожалуй, это последний бастион обитания старого доброго Гарри. Осталось нанести последний, решающий удар. И, кажется, самый болезненный из всех.

Застаревшая боль в сердце запульсировала, монстр зашевелился, физически задевая мои внутренности, пока не улегся снова. Но куда опаснее душевных мук могла оказаться боль в шраме, которая последние несколько минут появилась и не исчезала. Этот шрам сейчас казался мне трещиной в моей крепости, через него Волдеморт мог увидеть то, что не должен был видеть. Но справляться с болью в шраме оказалось гораздо проще, удивительно, насколько новая личность лишена человеческих слабостей. Ей удавались многие вещи, невозможные для обычного человека. Воистину, рукотворные личности гораздо сильнее своих создателей.

Поэтому я воздвиг в своем сознании мощнейший заслон, отгородив свое сознание от инородного разума, пробивавшегося через шрам. Теперь я мог сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах.

Например, об одном мальчишке, который уверенно идет мне навстречу по коридору. Интересно, это тоже часть плана? Если да, то такой шанс грех упустить…

Когда Драко Малфой приблизился, на моей физиономии опять блуждала загадочная полуулыбка, не обещающая ничего хорошего.

- Поттер, какого черта у тебя такой напыженый вид, будто вот-вот родишь?

Малфой был один, и я понял, что судьба подсунула мой звездный час только сейчас, когда я не мог получить от этого свою порцию удовольствия. Всегда так.

- Тебя ищу. Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать. Всего одно слово.

- Всего одно? Какое? – удивился Малфой.

- Империо.

Если бы я хотел поиздеваться всласть над Малфоем, я бы так и сделал. Оттянулся бы по-полной, заставляя его прыгать через голову. Жаль, что моя новая сущность не умела наслаждаться.

Мне нужны были кое-какие сведения, и я устроил допрос.

Когда я узнал все, что мне было нужно, я решил отпустить Малфоя. Дал ему команду идти в гостиную Слизерина, а чтобы не было потом от него сообщений предупредительного характера к его папочке, я попрощался с ним командой Обливиате.

Меня совершенно не волновало, что я нарушаю закон. Я даже ничего не почувствовал, когда перешагнул эту грань, и немного позже все же на меня снизошло запоздалое удивление. Я совершенно сознательно совершил преступление, но моя совесть даже не думала меня тронуть. Видимо, она принадлежала тому глупому пареньку, и ушла спать вместе с ним. Какая невероятная удача.

Я посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся Малфою и поторопился в кабинет директора. Я должен был там забрать кое-что, а лететь через камин Макгонагалл я не хотел, вообще показываться на глаза никому не хотел. Я не должен причинять боли тем, для кого я что-то значу. Они этого не заслуживают.

Поэтому я вошел в кабинет Дамблдора и сразу направился к хрустальному ларцу, в котором хранился добытый мной меч Годрика Гриффиндора. Дамблдор что-то писал за своим столом, но как только я повернул к ларцу, он поднял на меня удивленный взгляд.

- Что-то хочешь взять, Гарри?

- Да.

Мой спокойный тон удивил его еще больше. Наверно, он ожидал увидеть подавленного и убитого подростка, а не меня. Вернее того, кем я стал.

Ларец открылся легко, и рукоять меча привычно влилась мне в ладонь. Чувство правильности всего происходящего поднималось от пальцев ног и до макушки. Никогда еще я не был так уверен в том, что делаю.

Директор не пытался меня остановить или вообще поговорить со мной, и я был ему благодарен за это. Мне сейчас было нечего ему сказать. Что характерно, моя звериная сущность не испытывала к нему той равнодушной агрессии, Дамблдор не был мне опасен. Простота логики «друг – враг» была доказана.

Когда я обошел его кресло и нахально сграбастал Сортировочную Шляпу, директор удивленно спросил:

- Зачем тебе Шляпа?

Я молча разложил ее на столе и достал палочку.

- Сэр Годрик Гриффиндор никогда не носил колдовские шляпы. Он был в первую очередь рыцарем, а уже во вторую – магом.

Пока я говорил, Шляпа плавно трансформировалась в свой истинный внешний вид – крылатый шлем с золотой гравировкой и львом на намете.

- Откуда ты узнал? – Дамблдор встал и хотел взять шлем, чтобы рассмотреть, но я ловко выхватил его первым, убирая в него меч. Я легко смогу получить его назад, когда понадобится.

- Альманах «История Хогвартса». Намеки и заметки. Передайте от меня благодарность Гермионе. Увидимся… а может и нет.

С этими словами я бросил щепотку летучего порошка в камин и исчез в зеленом пламени, стремительно улетая к пункту назначения – Малфой Манор.

Мое появление в родовом поместье Малфоев прошло незамеченным. Я вышел из камина в огромной гостиной, обставленной дорогой мебелью с претензией на шик. Жаль, что мне эти прелести были до лампочки, сейчас действительно важным был следующий клиент на обработку – Люциус Малфой.

Забавно, что чувство азарта было каким-то неправдоподобным, легким, как запах летнего дождя. Это не было приятным, но и не было негативным чувством, оно просто стимулировало меня к действию. Без него я бы, пожалуй, растаял бы льдинкой от полнейшей физической и эмоциональной расслабленности – а так я был вынужден действовать.

Собственно, действия мои по идее заключались в допросе Малфоя старшего. Мне нужны были кое-какие сведения, сообщить которые мог только истинный Пожиратель смерти. Я не мог допросить Снейпа, поскольку не знал наверняка, к чему приведут мои действия, а он мог быть полезен и далее в качестве шпиона.

Я еще никогда не восхищался так собственной логикой и уверенностью в своих силах. Мне казалось все, что я затеял, было просто, как решить задачку по арифмантике, несложная система уравнений с несколькими неизвестными. Просто я вместо того, чтобы выстраивать зависимости переменных, начал добывать верные значения неизвестных. Так ведь гораздо проще, правда?

Поэтому когда я зашел в рабочий кабинет Люциуса Малфоя, моя походка не была крадущейся, это были шаги уверенного человека. Я не удивился, когда Малфой не поднимая головы сказал мне:

- Нарцисса, ты принесла мне обед? Я же сказал, что обедать я буду в обеденном зале.

- Конечно, дорогой, - ответил я ему и добавил: - Легилименс!

Я впервые практиковал Легилименцию самостоятельно и вне присутствия Снейпа, но поскольку мой разум не был смятен эмоциями и другими мешающими факторами, я пробился в память Малфоя довольно быстро. Забавно, он был так беспомощен, когда пытался остановить меня. Пришлось нажать сильнее, и чтобы он не закричал, я заглушил его голос магией Силенцио.

Среди обрывков воспоминаний и образов мне удалось нащупать то необходимое, что я искал. Штаб и укрытие Волдеморта.

Уходя, я сделал с ним то же, что и с его сыном. Люциус не будет ничего помнить об этом маленьком инциденте. Он вообще не будет ничего помнить, даже свое имя.

Визит к следующиму, главному старинному недругу я отложил на потом – в моем списке числились еще несколько имен, кому я должен отдать долги. Я должен сначала закончить с ними. Поэтому я бросил в камин щепотку порошка и сказал:

- Площадь Гриммолд, 12.


	5. День первый Зверь всегда узнает зверя

**Disclamer: герои принадлежат тете Ро.****  
**

**День второй.  
Зверь всегда узнает зверя.**

На часах был полдень, когда я прибыл в поместье Сириуса. Оказавшись на кухне, я подумал, что это хорошая идея, и немного порылся в припасах. Сказывалось отсутствие завтрака – аппетит у меня разыгрался зверский.

Кажется, Люпина не было в доме, зато был Кричер. Может, я и был теперь защищен от эмоций, однако этот маленький мерзавец сразу нагнал на меня волну раздражения. Одно только его приветствие - «Пришел маленький хозяин, предатель породы и Госпожи…» - всколыхнуло во мне пламя ненависти. Этот проклятый домовой эльф виновен в смерти Сириуса. Что ж, ему тоже причитается маленький подарок.

- Кричер, ты должен мне ответить на несколько вопросов.

- Что хочет спросить хозяин? В пол - проклятый маленький мерзавец

- Ты передавал сведения об Ордене кому-либо из Лестренджей или Малфоев?

Кричер еще сильнее выкатил свои глазищи, развернулся спиной ко мне и молча принялся стукать шишковатой башкой об стену. Он явно не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, однако прямой приказ хозяина все-таки развязал ему язык.

- Кричер передал кое-что Беллатрикс Лестрендж.

- Вот именно.

Я уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги, и с отвращением рассматривал это нелепое создание.

- Ты мне очень неприятен, Кричер. Знаешь, я ненавижу предателей. Прямо-таки, убить всех готов.

Кричер молчал, продолжая постукивать лбом об каменную стену, но в его позе появилось некоторое напряжение.

- Хозяин не будет убивать бедного Кричера. Кричер послушный домовой эльф…

Но его голос был лишен уверенности. И совершенно оправдано.

- Скажи мне, Кричер, ты ненавидел Сириуса?

- Кричер не ненавидел старого хозяина, - уклончиво ответило это создание, так же стоя спиной ко мне.

Я уперся локтями в подлокотники и положил голову на руки.

- Врешь. Ты его ненавидел всей душой. А я ненавидел тебя за это. А теперь говори правду – кто был для тебя Сириус?

Кричер в агонии бился уже, но прямой приказ был весьма точно сформулирован. Поэтому эльфу не оставалось ничего, кроме как сказать:

- Старый хозяин был предателем крови и вонючим противным сбежавшим преступником! Лучше бы он сгнил в Азкабане! Он умер!

Кричер счастливо подпрыгнул и побежал прочь от меня, крича от счасться «он умер, он умер». Я удовлетворенно вздохнул, и пробормотал:

- Вот видишь, Дамблдор был неправ. Ты сам мне все объяснил. Авада Кедавра.

Зеленый луч ударил Кричера в затылок прежде, чем тот успел добежать до коридора. Он умер до того, как споткнулся и проехал метр по каменному полу на пузе. Я пожал плечами, поднимаясь из кресла, и подошел к тельцу.

Все-таки насколько иногда бывает полезна новокаиновая блокада для эмоций. Я смотрел на убитого мной домашнего эльфа и не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения.

В этот момент хлопнула входная дверь, и по коридору разнеслись вопли портрета матери Сириуса. Интересно, кого следующего судьба привела мне на суд?

- Эванеско.

Кричер исчез. А я пошел встречать гостей, прихватив большой столовый нож со стола. У меня были на него смутные планы.

В прихожей Рем Люпин одной рукой держал кулек с покупками, а другой пытался закрыть портрет занавеской. Я немного полюбовался на эту неравную битву и сказал:

- Привет, Рем.

Люпин выронил кулек. Из него выкатилась рулоном сложенная газета и булочки.

- Гарри?

- Да уж не Санта Клаус!

Вид шутящего меня с ножом в руке добил Люпина. Он бросил попытки закрыть портрет, и по дому разнесся рев миссис Блек. Опять что-то про предателей и чистоту крови. Словарный запас портрета не блистал оригинальностью. Поэтому я резко вонзил нож в портрет, и старая карга захлебнулась криком. Люпин растерянно смотрел, как я вырезаю портрет из рамы, я уже догадался, что Вечно-липнущие чары наложены только на раму. Миссис Блек материлась не хуже пьяного матроса, надо отдать ей должное. Поэтому когда я скатал портрет в рулон, я без сожалений швырнул его в камин.

Стало так тихо, что я услышал муху, бьющуюся в оконное стекло. Пожав плечами в ответ на изумленный взгляд оборотня, я подобрал кулек с булочками и газету и понес на кухню. Рем пошел за мной, разглядывая тихую пустую раму на стене.

- Шопинг, Рем?

Люпин нерешительно притормозил на пороге кухни и хриплым голосом спросил:

- Где Кричер?

Я беспечно пожал плечами:

- Убирается в комнате Клювокрыла.

Неожиданно мой взгляд упал на первую полосу газеты. «Ежедневный пророк» не поленился слепить сенсацию – заголовок гласил: «Гарри Поттер умирает!»

По взгляду Люпина я догадался, что он уже в курсе. Я предложил ему зайти и присесть, прямо как гостеприимный хозяин, в надежде, что оборотень хоть немного придет в себя. Бесполезно – он подпирал дверной косяк и сверлил меня таким взглядом, будто я вот-вот упаду на пол и помру.

- Я живой, Рем. Садись.

Снова мимо.

- СЯДЬ.

Мой голос щелкнул, как удар хлыста. Это был приказ, но он привел Люпина в чувство. Оборотень на негнущихся ногах прошел вперед и сел за стол. Я налил ему кофе и развернул газету перед собой.

Нда, «Пророк» не поленился описать трагичность ситуации и возвел ее в степень. Теперь весь мир в курсе, что Мальчик-который-выжил-вот-вот-умрет. Замечательно. Теперь Волдеморт не будет обо мне думать. Это, конечно, мне на руку, но вот Риту Скитер я бы придушил своими руками за некоторые «эпитеты».

Люпин смотрел на меня с такой болью в глазах, что мне пришлось высказать ему свою точку зрения.

- Рем, я считаю, что ты совершаешь большую ошибку. Ты ведь настоящий оборотень, зверь, а все пытаешься жить как человек. Тебя бьют, а ты утираешься. Не лучше ли тебе будет жить в стае таких же, как ты?

- Что ты в этом понимаешь!

Люпин рассерженно взмахнул рукой, чуть не сбив со стола кружку с кофе.

- Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Просто подумай над этим.

С этими словами я встал и пошел в комнату Клювокрыла, где в прошлом так много времени проводил Сириус. Взгляд Люпина жег мне в спину, пока я не свернул на лестницу.

В этой комнатке физически ощущалось присутствие крестного. Я мягко коснулся обивки кресла, где он просиживал часами, и острая боль вонзилась мне в грудь. Я должен был освободиться от привязанностей, но Сириус был слишком дорог мне, чтобы выжечь его из сердца…

Я упал в кресло, содрогаясь от мучительной судороги, и несколько раз пытался заблокировать сознание от эмоций. Безуспешно.

Эта боль убьет меня или сведет с ума…

Я слишком сильно любил тебя, Сириус. Прости.

Он был больше, чем друг, нечто среднее между отцом и братом. Если я вырву его из сердца вместе с остальным, там же ничего не останется…. кроме Пустоты. Неужели Пустота – мой единственный друг на отведенное мне время? Ледяная и неумолимая, безмолвная и безликая. Я становлюсь чудовищем!

«Испугался, да? - мурлыкнул Зверь. – Напрасно. Взамен ты получишь Дар, который стоит того, чтобы умереть сердцем. Дар судить безпристрастно, дар выносить справедливый вердикт.»

Я скорчился в кресле, в груди клокотало, но сухи были мои глаза.

_Вытри слезы - ведь волки не плачут,  
Ни к чему им притворяться людьми._

Наконец на меня снизошло озарение. Как я не додумался раньше?..

Будучи в Азкабане, Сириус совершил примерно то же, что и я с собой, чтобы сохранить рассудок. Ведь только убив в себе человека можно выжить столько лет вблизи дементоров. Поэтому его натужные попытки вернуть себе человеческое лицо с треском провалились – он слишком долго был зверем. Его депрессии после Рождества, постоянное уединение, категоричность – все это были симптомы просыпающегося Волка, которого ему удалось усыпить на некоторое время.

От себя не уйдешь, не убежишь. Эх, Сириус…

Но ты хотя бы пытался.


	6. День второй Дары темноты

**День второй.**

**Дары темноты.**

Я проснулся от мысли, что мой нос распух от тесного контакта с поверхностью стола. И как это я отрубился прямо за столом? Впрочем, неважно.

А важно то, что перед моим носом лежало письмо, весьма официального вида. По видимому, приглашение. Я развернул его, поправил съехавшие с носа очки и уставился на пергамент:

«Уважаемый мистер Поттер,

В связи с чрезвычайной ситуацией, в которую вы попали, мне необходимо встретиться с вами лично. Сообщите, когда и где вам будет удобно встретиться со мной.

Искренне ваш,

Министр Р. Скримджер»

Сухо, кратко и по существу. Скримджер мне не нравился, однако я не мог не оценить его толковый подход к делу. К любому делу.

Я предполагал, что после сенсации в «Пророке» последует что-либо до жути официальное и естественно, что обойти подобное будет невозможно. Хотя приглашать министра прямо в сердце (хоть и бывшее) Сопротивления было несколько некорректно, по отношению к тому же Люпину, например. Поэтому я лихо накинул на плечи мантию и направился на кухню – обдумывать ситуацию за кружкой чая с булочкой.

Идея пришла ко мне в тот момент, когда я алчно смотрел на оставшуюся одинокую булочку, сиротливо скрытую кульком. Я оторвался от ее созерцания, упрекнув себя за то, что почти лишил Рема завтрака, и мрачно улыбнулся своей новой затее.

Пригладив взъерошенные волосы, я в который раз убедился в невозможности привести их в порядок. Мое выпуклое отражение в серебряной ложке покивало, соглашаясь.

На лестнице послышались шаги разбуженого оборотня. В мои планы не входило продолжение вчерашнего разговора, все равно Рем еще не готов измениться. Чтобы сделать это нужна железная воля и цель, а у него нет ни того, ни другого.

А у меня есть железная воля?

Как я вообще согласился на все это?

А меня вообще спрашивали?

Я помотал головой, избавляясь от докучливых безосновательных подозрений, и рванул в коридор. Надел мантию, проверил наличие палочки в рукаве, швырнул горсть летучего порошка в камин и скомандовал:

- Министерство Магии!

Когда я вылетал из камина, я не имел ни малейшего представления, который сейчас час. Поэтому пустота и тишина Атриума первые мгновения ввергла меня в состояние полного ступора. Я поморгал, не помогло. Атриум был пуст.

Часы над звездным информационным табло показывали 6:04 утра. Молодец, ничего не скажешь – приперся ни свет ни заря.

Тут же должна быть охрана? Или сигнализация на худой конец?

Тишина. Интересно, ну почему меня вечно провоцируют на какие-то удивительные вещи, а потом называют это «стремлением к героизму»?

Ну конечно, я поперся в Департамент Тайн. Этот путь мне столько раз снился, что я не мог удержаться. Грохот лифта почему-то показался мне успокаивающим, я вообще не переживал ни о чем. Жил одним мгновением.

Интенсивность восприятия меня поражала. Как я мог так быстро измениться столь радикально? Еще вчера я не замечал, насколько может быть интересен коридор, ведущий в Департамент Тайн. Наверно, повиснув на волоске над бездной, начинаешь понимать, как прекрасен мир.

В коридоре освещались только первые десять метров, поэтому я вынул факел из кронштейна и пошел вперед. Почему я не засветил палочку – сам не знаю. Задним числом я догадался, что любое колдовство все-таки можно отследить при большом желании, а значит, я все правильно делаю.

Ну, или почти все.

Вот и дверь, такая знакомая. Не очень-то приятные воспоминания маячат с нею рядом, но мне нет до них дела. Я прохожу вперед, и снова дверь не заперта. Но на этот раз я действительно здесь, и абсолютно один. В этом есть свои преимущества.

Вращающаяся комната меня уже не пугала. Словно из сна выплыло из памяти заклинание Flagrate, поэтому я не боялся идти вперед. Я выбрал дверь наугад, когда вращение прекратилось.

В этой комнате, я, кажется, не был. Вернее, в тоннеле. Сводчатый узкий коридор вел вниз пролетами, ровный пол чередовался с обрывистой лестницей. Здесь было гораздо холоднее, но движения воздуха не было. Значит, там закрытое пространство. Дверь или тупик.

Мной руководило не любопытство, но желание обрести некое могущественное оружие, способное помочь в решающем сражении. Моей целью было не выживание в бою, а убийство. Если цена будет такова, я согласен. Я уже почти готов к этому.

Идея сражения с помощью меча Гриффиндора отпала, когда я размышлял над этим ночью. Меч, разумеется, пригодится, но с другой целью. Правда, я пока не знал, с какой. План будущих действий рисовался не точными линиями, а тонкими штрихами, едва заметными черточками. Кое-что мне подсказывала логика, а е-что я подсмотрел в книжках из библиотеки Сириуса. Хорошо, когда не запрещают лазить в запретные книжки.

…Тоннель вел все ниже и ниже. Сколько я уже иду? Час? Два? Не знаю. Я шел вперед как на автопилоте, впереди тьма неохотно рассеивалась огнем факела, но сзади захлопывалась как челюсти капкана. Слой пыли на полу навел меня на мысль, что коридором очень давно не пользовались. На кой черт он тогда тут нужен?..

Путь закончился неожиданно. Факел давал неровный свет, и я не заметил невысокое препятствие прямо перед собой, а когда свет упал на него, я уже летел на пол в клубе пыли, чуть не разбив колени.

Наверно, эти стены ни разу не слышали столь многоэтажных изысканных ругательств.

Это каким же надо быть лаптем, чтобы споткнутся об обломок двери? Герой-приключенец, тоже мне.

Однако факт – дверь разломана на части, одну из которых я только что повстречал коленями. Но прохода нет – своды были давным-давно обрушены, чтоб никому не было хода дальше. Меня это не остановило.

Через некоторое время я пробился через завал, разбирая его вручную. Я был зол и весь в пыли. Но поток холодного воздуха из первой щели сразу поднял мне настроение. Не зря старался.

Первым делом я зажег своим факелом старые свечи, стоящие в свисающих с потолка канделябрах. Комнатка крошечная, но движение воздуха явно свидетельствовало о связи с внешним миром.

Но когда я засветил все свечи, убедился в обратном.

Ветер создавался специальным устройством, вмонтированным в пол, и на потоках воздуха в центре комнаты висело маленькое колечко, без украшений, серебряное.

«Далеко же тебя спрятали, - подумал я, забирая его из поддерживающих потоков ветра. – Ничего, я тебя вытащу отсюда.»

Разумеется, я его сразу примерил. Но ничего не почувствовал. Эх, я все-таки неудачник.

Уходя, я аккуратно погасил все свечи. Но на восстановление завала моей вежливости было явно недостаточно.

Неожиданно мой факел зашипел, заплевался искрами и погас. Я остолбенело наблюдал, как медленно гаснет уголек, и граница темноты и света расплывается, тает. А мир погружается в абсолютную, кромешную тьму.

Пришедший страх был иррационален, я не боялся темноты, но здесь было полное отсутствие света, и это было настолько интенсивно, что я закрыл глаза руками. Но когда я убрал руки, я снова видел – но не так, как раньше. Я видел мягкое синеватое свечение, которое издавали камни стен, видел мягкие ленивые потоки холодного воздуха, огибающие мое лицо, и тонко светилось серебряное колечко на моем мизинце.

«Тепловизор, - усмехнувшись, я быстро пошел вперед. – Это кольцо будет хорошей помощью в предстоящем деле.»

Когда я вышел из вращающейся комнаты, меня ослепил свет факела у лифта, но ненадолго. Синеватое сияние ушло, но легко возвращалось, когда я смотрел на лишенные света детали и пространства.

А выходя из лифта в зале Атриума, я убедился, что теперь Министерство Магии в самом деле работает – толпы деловых волшебников и ведьм как и всегда сновали к лифтам, каминам и обратно.

У фонтана, починенного кстати со времен нашего прошлого приключения, стояла одна особа, которой я давно приберег хороший подарок. Амбридж как всегда выглядела «очаровательно» в розовом жакете и с бантом на голове, и так же «очаровательно» ссорилась с каким-то седым старичком в форменной мантии больницы св.Мунго. Я тщательно отряхнул мантию от пыли, поправил челку поприличней и уверенно направился к ней.

Да, определенно у Долорес Амбридж предстоит веселый денек.


	7. День второй Министерская жаба

**День второй.**

**Министерская жаба.**

- Доброе утро, профессор Амбридж!

Я приветствовал ее самой лучезарной улыбкой из всех возможных. Она оценила момент, и тут же заподозрила неладное.

- Твоими стараниями, Поттер, я уже не профессор. А что это ты делаешь в Министерстве?

- Я пришел выразить вам свой восторг по поводу вашего возвращения к работе.

- Ты? Восторг? Значит, наши уроки не прошли зря, ты все-таки стал настоящим гражданином, несмотря на убогий ум и стремление к знаменитости. Однако тебе сейчас следовало бы находится в клинике имени св.Мунго, если газеты не врут. Министр Скримджер хотел обсудить с тобой варианты твоего лечения в клинике, но он еще не прибыл в Министерство. Надеюсь, ты не станешь падать в обморок и причислять себя к великомученикам в присутствии Министра?

Я усмехнулся. Эта баба мне настолько не нравилась, и одновременно с тем настолько была для меня не опасна, что меня опять потянуло на очередное безумное приключение.

- Меня хотят положить в больницу? Давайте обсудим это интересное предложение, только, разумеется, не здесь…

И я многозначительно окинул взглядом зал.

Амбридж вцепилась мне в локоть своими короткими пальцами и потащила в свой кабинет, который оказался почти точной копией ее кабинета в Хогвартце. Соперничать в противности с ее кабинетом могли, разве что, Снейповы подземелья.

- Итак, Поттер, - начала Амбридж, усевшись за стол, - твое положение таково: ты проведешь год под надзором колдомедиков в клинике св.Мунго, пока они не решат, что ты достаточно вменяем, чтобы снова примкнуть к обществу. Приказ о твоем переводе где-то здесь, Министр должен сегодня подписать его…

Амбридж зашелестела бумагами, пока я равнодушно рассматривал ее пальцы. Мне даже не предложили сесть, однако я не слишком самолюбив, поэтому я уселся напротив стола. Тетка поджала губы. Ничего, съешь-ка мой напыженый вид, старая карга.

- И с каким же диагнозом, позвольте узнать, меня запирают?

Амбридж прекратила суетиться и посмотрела на меня в упор.

- Тебя это не волнует? Хорошо. Значит, ты осознаешь свою опасность для общества. Ага, вот и история болезни…

- Что-о?

Вот тут-то меня и дернуло. Как давно на меня ведется медицинское досье?

- Да, мистер Поттер, на тебя тут целый архив записей и заметок. Хоть я и не считаю тебя такой важной птицей, я удивлена, что под тебя отвели целый шкаф…

Амбридж вертела в руках обычную папку со значком см.Мунго. Значит, история болезни. Дамблдор должен был предупредить…

- Но ты не волнуйся, - продолжила Амбридж, как ей казалось, материнским тоном, а меня от него еще больше передернуло. – Условия содержания в клинике хорошие, если будешь себя хорошо вести тебя будут выпускать на прогулку…

Черт побери, Дамблдор ДОЛЖЕН был это предвидеть.

Я резко встал и молча протянул руку за папкой. Амбридж мерзко ухмыльнулась и стукнула меня папкой по пальцам. Больно.

- Еще чего захотел. Дерзкий мальчишка, ты никогда не узнаешь, что в этой папке. Потому что если б ты знал, ты предпочел бы помереть в ту октябрьскую ночь прямо вместе с папочкой и мамочкой…

Мое раздражение достигло критической отметки. Давление ярости, выхлестывающей за край, сжало мои челюсти до зубного хруста. Я снова, медленно, протянул руку за папкой, другой рукой доставая палочку.

Амбридж упивалась своим счастьем, заливаясь своим тоненьким девичьим смехом, от которого меня тошнило. Она снова занесла папку, чтобы ударить меня по руке. И тут раскаленный добела гнев лизнул мои внутренности. Я понял, в какую игру ввязался, когда нарушил закон. Точка невозврата пройдена, теперь пути назад нет. Может, надежда еще была, но теперь мне стало совершенно очевидно, что уже ничего нельзя вернуть.

- Тогда пусть будет по-моему, - сказал я холодно, и взмахнул палочкой.

Я вышел из кабинета Амбриджабы, убирая папку во внутренний карман. Путь на ближайшие несколько часов был мне ясен, как сияющая тропа во тьме. И я бегом припустился по ней, прямо в кабинет Министра. Но когда я повернул за угол, я чуть не влетел в Мистера Уизли. Вернее, я в него все-таки влетел, и Артур выронил бумаги. Я не стал задерживаться, чтобы избежать вопросов, лишь кивнул ему и слегка пожал плечами, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. Ответить прямо на вопрос «как я себя чувствую» было крайне негуманно по отношению к отцу моего лучшего друга.

Артур вздохнул, и стал собирать бумаги, а я рванул дальше, искренне надеясь, что Уизли не услышал кваканье из моего кармана.

Но неожиданности на этом не закончились. На этаже аврората, где и находился временный кабинет Министра Магии, меня окликнул властный женский голос. Я чуть не упал, когда увидел кто ко мне идет. Миссис Лонгботтом и ее внук – Невилл. Если бы мои желания вдруг стали исполняться, я бы тут же провалился бы прямо этажом ниже сквозь пол.

Но пол не разверзся под моими ногами. Миссис Августа Лонгботтом поприветствовала меня и сказала:

- Я знаю, как много ты совершил действительно мужественных поступков. Сколько бы крикуны из «Пророка» не пытались полить кровью твое доброе имя, ты всегда будешь героем для тех, кто в тебя верит. Я знаю много людей, готовых многое отдать, чтобы ты стал их сыном.

Я посмотрел на Невилла, понимая двойное дно речи его бабушки. Он рассматривал пол и старался не попадаться мне на глаза. Вдруг мне в голову пришла одна шальная мысль, и я кивнул грозной старушенции:

- Вы должны знать, что Невилл многого достиг и многому научился. Вам стоит пересмотреть свое мнение о нем.

Миссис Лонгботтом задумчиво склонила голову, а я добавил:

- Можно мне с ним поговорить?

Когда бабуся отошла, Невилл пробормотал:

- Спасибо, Гарри…

- Невилл, ты нашел Тревора?

Круглолицый парень был сбит с толку таким неожиданным вопросом, однако печально помотал головой:

- Нет, и бабушка не купит мне нового питомца, пока я не сдам СОВы.

- Слушай, вот у меня есть одна бездомная жаба, ее зовут Джейн. Может, приютишь малышку?

Я достал ненавистное квакающее создание из кармана и протянул Невиллу. Парень расцвел улыбкой:

- Это здорово, Гарри! Конечно, я возьму ее себе!

Я хихикнул, раздумывая как бы разнообразить жизнь квакушке еще больше. И добавил:

- Знаешь, у нее довольно скверный характер, так что если будет шкодить – не жалей.

Честно говоря, меня с самого начала соблазняла мысль смыть квакушку в канализацию, но гуманистические (или наоборот?) взгляды склонили меня к решению отдать ее Невиллу. Я уверен, она это оценит.

Оставив счастливого паренька в коридоре, я направился прямо в кабинет к Скримджеру.

Меня там явно не ждали.

///полное имя Амбридж – Долорес Джейн Амбридж///


	8. День второй Парламентеры

**День второй.**

**Парламентеры**

Рывком распахнув дверь, я по-хозяйски уверенно прошествовал к писменному столу Министра, мимо остолбеневшего Кингсли Шеклбота и еще одного аврора. Скримджер, однако, быстро взял ситуацию под контроль – взмахом палочки запер за мной дверь и придвинул стул. Авроры остались стоять, но как только я сел, шагнули мне за спину и встали там.

Я попался как дурак.

- Рад, что вы все-таки нанесли мне визит, мистер Поттер, - начал Министр своим самым доверительным тоном. – Не понадобилось вас разыскивать... я хотел сказать, искать связь с вами, ведь вы так неожиданно стали неуловимы.

Я адресовал ему холодный взгляд и промолчал.

- Ну что ж, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Вы помните мое предложение, что я сделал вам прошлым Рождеством?

- Мальчик-на-обложке при Министерстве, да. Я помню.

Скримджер поморщился, но все же сохранил теплые нотки в голосе.

- Ввиду вашего чрезвычайного положения, вы могли бы одним махом упрочить репутацию Министерства, вы сейчас настолько знамениты, что затмили даже Мерлина. О вас говорят на всей территории Великобритании. Ваш долг как гражданина этой страны содействовать нам…

- Было уже, - равнодушно кивнул я, устремив взгляд в псевдо-окно на стене. За окном шел дождь.

- Простите? – настороженно переспросил Скримджер.

- Прощаю, но это все вы уже говорили. У меня есть свой способ оказать поддержку Министерству Магии, и я выполню свою задачу.

Глаза Министра блеснули, и он едва мог скрыть триумф в голосе. Мне показалось странным, что он так неожиданно среагировал на мою подначку, поэтому я насторожился.

- Мы можем вам помочь, мистер Поттер, - Министр сцепил руки в замок, но от моего глаза не укрылась дрожь его пальцев. – Я предоставлю двух своих лучших авроров для вашего… сопровождения и обеспечения безопасности.

Ох, как же я влип. Разумеется, он имел в виду не мою безопасность.

- Не думаю, что они мне нужны, Министр, - я постарался исправить ситуацию, но моя затея с треском провалилась.

- Я уверен, они вам будут очень даже нужны, мой мальчик, - ответил Скримджер и засиял отеческой улыбкой. – В нелегкой борьбе со злом, в которой вы замешаны с самого начала, вам понадобится помощь профессиональных авроров. Они не будут вам мешать, это я гарантирую.

В этот момент в дверь постучали. Весьма деликатно.

Скримджер был на вершине восторга, поэтому не сразу заметил нежданного посетителя. Однако когда стук в дверь стал настойчивым, пришлось главе аврората снять с двери защитное заклятье.

В дверь к удивлению всех присутствующих вошел Альбус Дамблдор.

- Какого черта… - пробормотал Скримджер, однако тот его улышал.

- И вам добрый день, - ответил директор Хогвартса, вежливо кивнув присутствующим аврорам. Меня директор не удостоил взглядом, однако я нутром почуял, что он пришел чтобы помочь мне.

- По какому поводу? – просто спросил старый аврор. Мне бы показалось это весьма грубым, но меня тут никто не спрашивал.

- Повод сидит у вас в кабинете, запертый и под охраной. Можно поинтересоваться, по какой причине задержан мой студент?

Скримджер постучал кончиками пальцев по отполированной поверхности стола, бросая на меня короткие острые взгляды. Наконец он усмехнулся и ответил:

- Мистер Поттер отчислен из Хогвартса, вы знаете почему. У нас тут уже легенды ходят про то, что он вытворял.

Дамблдор убедился, что ему никто не предложил сесть, наколдовал себе мягкое кресло и устроился там. Вид у него был абсолютно беспечный, будто действительно только зашел на чашку чая.

- Гарри еще не отчислен, - как бы вскользь заметил он.

- Но…

- Я не подписал еще приказ об отчислении, - лучась улыбкой, уточнил Дамблдор. – А это значит, что он все еще студент, и я несу за него… ответственность.

На этом слове голос директора похолодел, и я почуствовал, что клинки скрестились.

- Он нарушил закон, - резко сказал Скримджер.

- Хватит, - вдруг не менее резко оборвал его Дамблдор, сверкнув глазами. – Или вы забыли?

Повисла напряженная пауза, во время которой я силился разобрать несказанное, просто ощутимо повисшее в воздухе.

- Общественность потребует с меня объяснений.

- Мы их предоставим, в свое время.

Маги сверлили друг друга взглядами, а я недоумевал. Какого черта директор решил давить на Министра? Какое он имеет право и почему он так уверен? Что именно «забыл» Скримджер?

Первым взгляд отвел Министр, он недоуменно пожал плечами и поднялся, опираясь на трость. Остановив свой стальной взгляд на мне, он добавил:

- Хоть мне и нравятся ваши игры за их безупречность, вы подошли к самому краю. Как бы вам не сорваться вниз…

И не дожидаясь ответа, Министр вышел из кабинета. Уже за дверью, он окликнул авроров и те послушно оставили свой пост за моей спиной. Я развернулся и уставился на директора, уже допивающего невесть откуда взявшийся горячий шоколад из ажурной чашечки.

- Почему ушли авроры? – напрямик спросил я.

- Потому что я их попросил, - просто ответил Дамблдор. – Горячего шоколаду?

- Нет, спасибо.

Я был совершенно сбит с толку. Почему меня освободили из-под стражи, когда на руках у обвинителей были все доказательства?

- Хотел бы предостеречь тебя, Гарри, - грустно вздохнул директор. – Я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы тебя защитить.

- Я справлюсь.

Несмотря на лед в моих словах, Дамблдор кивнул.

- Я знаю.

И вышел за дверь, оставив меня одного наедине с тревожными мыслями.


	9. Миттельшпиль

День последний.

**Миттельшпиль**

Оставшись один, я сразу запустил руку во внутренний карман, но к моему величайшему ужасу там не оказалось папки с документами. Как, каким образом она исчезла?!

Я вскочил и обошел министерский стол, но папки я не увидел. Лезть в ящики стола мне показалось вершиной идиотизма, и я рассержено пнул кресло. Которое, кстати, оставил после себя Дамблдор. Неужели он?..

Нет, нет. Он вытащил меня из болота, где я завяз по уши, стал бы он портить мне жизнь?

Стал бы, если бы в папке были документы, которые могли заставить меня отклониться от первоначального плана. Очевидно, что директору позарез нужно освободить мне поле для действий, он знает, что рано или поздно я явлюсь на порог к Волдеморту. И старательно оберегает меня от препятствий. Что ж, не буду его разочаровывать, в другой жизни эта папка мне будет до лампочки.

Я покинул кабинет Министра и сделал единственно правильный поступок в этой ситуации – пошел домой работать над Проектом. У меня были еще тузы в рукаве.

В душе тяжелым гнетом лежал осадок, оставшийся после переговоров парламентеров. Неприятно, конечно, что тобой манипулируют, но остается делать человеку, жить которому осталось меньше суток?

В поместье на площади Гриммолд, 12, было непривычно тихо. Я подумал, что правильно сделал, избавившись от плюющегося портрета матери Сириуса. Теперь тут стало даже немного уютно. Правда непонятно, куда подевался Люпин.

Свой план действий против Волдеморта я так и назвал – Проект. Любое высокопарное название запросто привлекло бы внимание какого-нибудь любителя Окклюменции, а ставки были слишком высоки, чтобы рисковать даже такой мелочью. Проект близился к завершению и я продумал все мыслимые и немыслимые мелочи. Но была одна деталь, согласиться с которой было очень трудно.

Дело в том, что если мой план сработает, то мне не выбраться. Это был билет в один конец. Я прекрасно понимал, что ничего не теряю – лучше помереть с пользой для дела и отомстить, чем просто загнуться в собственной постели, окруженный рыдающими друзьями. Ну уж нет, такого не будет.

Правда, во мне орал дурным голосом инстинкт самосохранения, требующий чтобы я если мог, то прожил подольше. Интересно, где он был раньше?.. В любом случае, мне придется захлопнуть ловушку на закате завтрашнего дня, когда истечет отведенное мне время. Так что уймись, дорогуша, и возьми себя в руки. Геройствовать не всегда легко и просто.

Вечер и ночь я провел оттачивая свой план. Многие удивительные свойства открыл мне шлем Гриффиндора. Кольцо, позволяющее видеть в темноте, оказалось невероятно полезным.

Беспокоила меня одна деталь. Чтобы повергнуть Волдеморта я должен был сфокусировать все задачи на этом, иначе я просто не справлюсь. Но совершенно очевидно, что Волдеморт не один. Есть Пожиратели, есть змея Нагини. Я не задумывался, как справиться с ними, чтобы не распылять резервы, но мой план фактически держался на одном простом действии – 3 секунды с Волдемортом один на один. Большего мне не требовалось, потому что пришлось пожертвовать мелкими недругами против одного главного. Ничего, Пожиратели – забота министерских авроров.

На закате я закончил Проект, и заснул, глотнув Огневиски, чтобы сон пришел сразу. Люпин так и не появился.

Меня разбудили голоса. Я резко вскочил, соображая, который сейчас час, и поспешил спуститься в прихожую. Но когда я скатился с лестницы, путаясь в мятой мантии, в прихожей никого не было. Не показалось же мне – тут точно кто-то был! Один был голос женский, другой мужской, я уверен.

Пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах, я понял, что страшно разочарован. Кто-то приходил ко мне, пока я спал, может затем, чтобы поддержать и ободрить. Почему же они не подошли? И так трусливо сбежали?

Горячей волной накатило раздражение. Кто-то без спроса вломился в МОЙ дом, кому это понравится? Когда поместье было штабом Ордена Феникса, я еще понимаю, но теперь этот дом МОЙ, никому не позволю ходить тут без разрешения.

Я пошел на кухню, соображая, почему я опять спал одетый. После стакана Огневиски меня перестали заботить подобные мелочи.

Сбор занял несколько минут, я все приготовил заранее. Самым опасным в перебросе была транспортировка колб с взрывающимся зельем, они могли рвануть от простого трения. Поэтому я завернул каждую в носовой платок и уложил в рюкзак. Мантия невидимка уже мягко укрывала мои плечи. Кольцо я не снимал вообще. Шлем я взял под мышку, в другую руку палочку. Если мои догадки верны, я аппарирую без всяких помех.

Цель назначения – деревня Литтл Хэнглтон.

Я шагнул за порог и неожиданно для себя самого, замер в неуверенности. До сего момента я был абсолютно уверен в том, что делаю. А теперь, стоя на холодном утреннем воздухе, я не был уверен ни в чем. Через секунду я понял, что меня гложет.

Ледяная, неумолимая хватка ужаса.

Только сейчас я понял, что я боюсь смерти. Никакие перемены во мне не смогли убить этот страх, присущий всему живому. Все это время я подстегивал себя, неумолимо гнал вперед, жестоко наказывая за любое проявление слабости. И теперь увяз в густом сиропе ужаса.

Я вовсе не так силен, как мне казалось.

Мой взгляд скользил по грязному двору, в попытке уцепиться за любую мысль, могущую меня вывести из ступора. Я ругал себя, даже влепил себе пощечину (говорят, выводит из истерики), но так и не мог сделать шаг вперед. Оглянулся и вздрогнул.

Кто-то прибил к двери две маленькие фотографии. С одной мне улыбались и махали мои родители. А с другой лучезарно улыбался Седрик Диггори.

Они все рассчитали. Даже это.

----------------------------------------

**Миттельшпиль - **(от нем._Mittelspiel_ — середина игры) — следующая за дебютом стадия шахматной партии, в которой, как правило, развиваются основные события в шахматной борьбе — атака и защита, позиционное маневрирование, комбинации и жертвы. Характеризуется большим количеством фигур и разнообразием планов игры. Иногда шахматная партия минует эту стадию игры и сразу переходит в эндшпиль. (Википедия)


	10. День третий Ловля на живца

День третий.

Ловля на живца.

Опустошенный и уничтоженный, я медленно брел прочь от крыльца, а мертвые взгляды фотографий плавили мой затылок. Мои шаги гулко отдавались где-то в районе основания шеи, электрическими импульсами проскальзывали по позвоночнику. Я должен доиграть свою роль до конца, а потом… я буду свободен.

Аппарирование прошло без проблем, если не учитывать потерянный кусок воротника рубашки. Счастье еще, что не задело мантию-невидимку. Она играет особую роль в предстоящем представлении.

Передо мной лежала узкая тропа, выходящая на большую дорогу к мрачной громаде старинного поместья Риддлов.

Я знал от Малфоя-старшего, что сегодня на закате Волдеморт проведет здесь обряд инициации новобранцев. Дата совпала так точно, что я криво усмехнулся от нетерпения завершить свою черную работу. Надев шлем и набросив капюшон мантии-невидимки на него, я шел по запущенной и заросшей дороге. Ощущения от шлема были весьма интересные, хоть и раздражали разглагольствования бывшей Шляпы-Сортировщицы. К сожалению, эта дурная функция в шлеме сохранилась, и пришлось рявкнуть на нее, чтоб заткнулась.

Сегодня в поместье никого нет, мне не будут мешать ставить капкан на хищника. Но я точно знал, что попробуй я применить магию – меня тут же засекут детекторы, наверняка раскиданные по прилегающей территории. Поэтому через ограду я перелез, чуть не порвав мантию-невидимку, а в поместье забрался через высокое стрельчатое окно со стороны палисадника. В моем распоряжении 6 часов, не так много. Ведь работы предстояло невероятное количество.

Я нашел спуск в подвальный этаж, о котором мне рассказал Малфой, и вход в нижние, скрытые чертоги. Здесь проводилась масса черномагических ритуалов, запах смерти витал вокруг вместе с пылью. Для подземелья тут были очень высокие потолки, и толстые колонны поддерживали арочный свод, вместе с весом верхних строений. Это и было слабое место, на которое я рассчитывал. Достав из рюкзака колбы, я начал закреплять их по одной на основание каждой колонны, связав их горлышки тонкой металлической струной.

Через два часа тяжелой работы я начал кашлять – воздух был затхлым и пыльным. Еще через два часа моя голова разболелась так, что я взял таймаут – выбежал наверх подышать воздухом. И вовремя – я даже не заметил, а почуствовал чье-то чужое присутствие.

Одним кошачьим бесшумным шагом я оказался в тени за прогнившей занавеской, и через опущенный капюшон мантии-невидимки наблюдал за нежданным гостем. Приземистая фигурка в черной мантии резко повернулась на шум, поднятый воробьями на подоконнике, и его мантия немного распахнулась. Я уловил серебрянный блеск и начал догадываться, кто это ко мне пришел.

И я решил немножко поиграть с мышкой, словно сытый кот – просто ради развлечения. Я повернулся к нему спиной, и сложив ладони рупором, прошептал:

- Питер…

Эффект получился жуткий – эхо рассеялось по всему верхнему холлу, отражаясь от стен, и определить источник звука было невозможно. С кривой улыбкой на лице я наблюдал, как фигурка Петтигрю дернулась и заозиралась.

- Кто здесь? – немного нерешительно спросил Питер, но голос предательски сорвался на пронзительный фальцет.

Я опять повернулся, на этот раз вдоль стены, и прошептал:

- Совесть твоя, Питер.

Анимаг развернулся спиной ко мне и взвизгнул:

- Импедимента!

Луч разбился на искры где-то в дальнем конце зала.

Пока Питер вертелся и метался по залу, я неподвижно наблюдал за ним и размышлял. Он может хорошо послужить мне, если правильно все подготовить. Я сам не буду убивать его, это сделают за меня. Так что о судьбе этого предателя я уже не заботился, когда посылал в него Патронуса.

Серебряный олень опрокинул Питера навзничь и поскакал вокруг, встряхивая ветвистыми рогами. Питер захныкал, затрясся и попытался убежать, но олень снова и снова валил его на пол.

- Джеймс! – кричал Питер. – Не убивай меня, Джеймс! Пощади!!

Ну, раз он принял оленя за призрак моего отца, значит он вернется к хозяину с очень интересными новостями. И хозяин хорошо «отблагодарит» своего мерзкого слугу. Остается надеяться, что Волдеморт хорошенько помучает Питера, прежде чем убить.

Что ж, пора заканчивать с представлением. Я знал, что мой голос в последнее время стал стальным и спокойным, поэтому не особо искажал его, когда говорил:

- Крошка Питер стал убийцей и предателем, крошке Питеру теперь страшно. Что же будет с маленьким трусливым Питером?

Луч Импедименты прошел в полуметре от меня, и я сообразил, что обреченные всегда способны на все, даже Питера проняло, раз пытается что-то сделать. Шагнув назад, я снова стал нашептывать:

- Предатель, крошка Питер будет наказан, скоро все случится, скоро…

И все в таком духе. Надолго храбрости и безрассудства Питеру не хватило – он взмахнул руками и обхватил голову, упал на колени и зарыдал. Я с отвращением посмотрел на это ничтожество и снова прошептал:

- Беги, Питер. Беги. Может, задержишь мое возмездие на минуты, а может… умрешь усталым.

Петтигрю скорчился на протертом ковре, потом привстал на четвереньки и, подвывая от ужаса, дисаппарировал.

Я усмехнулся. Манипулировать людьми оказалось весьма забавно. Даже если учесть, что последние несколько лет манипулируют мной самим.

Итак, Петтигрю убрался и наконец-то я мог закончить дело. Приближался вечер, а колбы были закреплены только на 14 из 18 колонн. Я должен был поспешить, иначе Питер пригласит сюда главное действующее лицо предстоящей драмы раньше, чем сцена будет подготовлена. Я помчался вниз по лестнице и снова приступил к работе.

…Наверху послышались тихие, шелестящие шаги. Он не спеша, уверенно спускался по узкой лестнице в подземный зал. Один. Значит, Питеру уже вручили билет в преисподнюю.

Я накинул капюшон мантии-невидимки и отступил на заранее выверенные позиции. Теперь все зависило от того, успею ли я дернуть за шнур, тем самым захлопнув капкан и похоронив Волдеморта в подземелье… вместе со мной.


	11. День третий Суд и приговор

**День третий.**

**Суд и приговор.**

…Волдеморт приближался, а я никак не мог придумать, что должен чувствовать герой, который вот-вот взорвет себя вместе с врагом. Выходит, что ничего, кроме смертной скуки! Для червячка, насаженного на крючок, время выглядит как порция манной каши без соли и сахара, сваренная на воде – ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни цвета. Я влип в эту манную кашу и тупо смотрел на скрученный металлический шнур с своей потной ладони. Может, дернуть сейчас и на целых 10 секунд сократить это время?

Вяло зашевелился здравый смысл и вовремя пресек мое моральное разложение. Я поправил шлем на голове и вспомнил, что мне нужно сделать сначала.

- Где же этот мальчишка? – спросил Волдеморт в пустоту зала. Я мог его понять. Он меня действительно не видел. Сейчас силился наверное уловить мои мысли, но шлем надежно экранировал меня от Окклюменции. А видеть сквозь мантии-невидимки как Дамблдор он не умел.

Впрочем, удовлетворять его любопытство мне совсем не хотелось. Волдеморт замер на месте и повернулся спиной к колонне, за которой стоял я. Потом я медленно поднял палочку и сказал:

- Акцио, меч.

Серебряной молнией меч Гриффиндора сорвался со своего места – подоконник на высоте груди взрослого человека – и метнулся в колонну, за которой я спрятался. Но на своем пути он встретил неожиданное препятствие, но это его не остановило. Я еле успел пригнуться – клинок меча прошил колонну и теперь торчал из камня на уровне моей шеи. Послышалось змеиное шипение Волдеморта – а кому понравится быть пришпиленным мечом к колонне?

Я не замедлил убедиться, что первая ловушка сработала – из груди высокого мага нахально торчала рукоять меча, а клинок намертво застрял в камне. Волдеморт скрипел зубами и пытался вытащить меч, взмахивал палочкой и шипел заклятия, но волшебное оружие было вне его власти.

Самое главное, Волдеморт сейчас был совершенно парализован. Он не мог аппарировать, магия меча подавляла его силу. Что и требовалось доказать.

Но разумеется, он и не думал появиться без прикрытия. В сполохах одна за одной начали появляться фигуры Пожирателей. Вот и пришел мой звездный час.

Я, невидимый и спокойный, обошел колонну и взглянул в красные змеиные глаза своего врага. Увидел в них страх. В этот миг Волдеморт увидел меня, и не узнал. Его мысли в тот момент были для меня открытой книгой. Он был уверен, что его поверг какой-то легендарный герой древности в сияющей короне и пламенем в деснице. Он не пытался напасть или приказать своим слугам напасть на меня. Волдеморт замешкался, и я не стал растягивать его агонию.

Моя рука рванула шнур.

И грянул ответ...

…Сквозь мои веки проник свет. Слабый и мерцающий, он разбудил меня, заставил сделать вдох и тут же миллионы лезвий пронзили все мое тело. Я был уничтожен, раздавлен и весь переломан. На моей груди лежали тонны камней, а дно могилы надежно охватывало мои плечи. Но вдох мне удался, хоть и не смог приподнять тяжкий груз на переломаных ребрах. Однако крошечного глотка горячего воздуха стало достаточно, чтобы краем мысли услышать голоса. Они просили чуть-чуть потерпеть. Не знаю почему, но я им не поверил. Я хотел, чтобы страшная боль прекратилась и чтобы мне позволили соскользнуть назад, в черную воду смерти, где нет боли, памяти, и меня. И я чуть было не соскользнул… но меня перехватили.

Я не знаю сколько прошло времени, но вдруг меня охватило невероятное облегчение. Мою голову уже не стягивал болезненный обруч, тело больше не горело как в аду, а каждый вдох-выдох уже не перемалывал мои ребра. Свет померк, зато нахлынули голоса. Довольно взволнованные, знакомые и не очень. Реплика Макгонагалл «Северус, ты передозируешь наркотик и мы получим назад Поттера-наркомана» - заставила меня улыбнуться, но улыбка разъехалась по разбитому лицу несколько шире, чем позволяет обычная челюсть. Они там о чем-то спорили, пока меня куда-то несли, потом откуда-то подул ветер.

- …Он нас слышит?

- Должен. Эй, Поттер, потрудись открыть глаза. С тобой тут Министр пообщаться хочет.

Мне было глубоко плевать на сей прискорбный факт.

- Ясно. Сейчас, Министр, мы остановим анестезию и Поттер тут же обратит на нас внимание…

- Северус! Ты с ума сошел!

- Я пошутил, директор.

- Гарри?

Я открыл глаза. Это многого не дало, так как видел я лишь одну мутную пелену, изредка полыхающую цветными пятнами. Одно особо яркое пятно дернулось и придвинулось, и я ощутил присутствие Дамблдора.

- Ты должен внимательно меня выслушать, Гарри.

Где-то позади послышался ехидный голос:

- Убетитесь, что вы надежно его привязали, директор. Уверен, что он попытается сделать вам больно, как только все узнает.

Видимо, Снейпа заткнули, потому что Дамблдор снова обратился ко мне. Он говорил медленно и ласково, как говорят с ребенком.

- Гарри, в первую очередь ты должен понять, что последние трое суток ты… участвовал в постановке, театральном действии. Ты не умираешь от яда, опасность тебе больше не угрожает. Однако, вынужден признать, что к идее расправиться с Волдемортом тебя… подтолкнули.

- И это была самая грандиозная идея за последнюю тысячу лет.

Министр Скримджер, собственной персоной.

- Руфус.

- Да, продолжайте, Дамблдор. Мое слово завершающее в этой эпопее.

- Итак, в тот день, когда Гриффиндор праздновал победу, в твой бокал действительно добавили одно зелье, но оно не убивало тебя, а парализовало разум и тело. Таким образом, ты попал в лазарет, где был подвергнут основательному процессу защитной магии…

Я с трудом разжал сведенные судорогой челюсти и прошипел:

- Что сделали… сделали со мной?.. С моими… мыслями… разумом…

- Какой еще разум, Поттер? Не обольщайтесь!

- Северус!.. Так вот, должен признаться, что помимо всего прочего к тебе применили мыслесканирование в сочетании с сильнейшим зельем подвластия. Обычные дозы на тебя не действовали, но и высокие дозы могли разрушить твою личность. Частично, это и произошло. А теперь о главном – о причинах.

Хлопнула дверь, и я услышал резкий вздох. Голос мадам Помфри:

- Великий Мерлин, что это?!

- Это то, что осталось от нашего великого героя, Поппи. Видите, он никакой не герой, а просто размазня…

- Северус, я сейчас попрошу тебя выйти, если ты не прекратишь.

- Понял, сэр.

- Мальчика нужно срочно доставить в клинику св.Мунго, причем НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

- Все под контролем, Поппи. И прости пожалуйста.

- За что?

- Петрификус Тоталус. За это. Нам с Поттером нужно закончить очень важный разговор.

- А потом я заберу Поттера в св.Мунго, не сомневайтесь. Скримджер, без сомнений

- Нам еще предстоит оговорить это, Министр. Итак, о причинах. Гарри, ты должен понять, что без действительно серьезных причин мы никогда не пошли бы на такое… Вкратце, Волдеморт завладел все-таки твоим разумом в один момент, и мы поняли, что нужно действовать немедленно. С минуты на минуту ты мог стать его агентом, его глазами, его правой рукой. Но удачно совпало, что подвластие, которое к тебе применил Волдеморт, сработало только частично, ты, не сознавая этого, боролся с ним. Поэтому ты столько времени пролежал без сознания...

- И вы решили… поторопить события… но опередить его… и успели…

- Совершенно верно. Мы спешно реализовали план, который даже не был толком сформирован.

- «Мы»?.. Кто это.. «Мы»?

- Это, право, сейчас не столь важно, Гарри… Наш заговор, если можно так выразиться, был создан с одной целью – уберечь тебя от Волдеморта. Но присутствующий здесь Министр Скримджер, который тоже был частью заговора, успел повернуть ситуацию по-своему. Поэтому ты сразу решил уничтожить Волдеморта, любой ценой. Этого мы не предусмотрели…

- Сссскотина ты, Министр…

- Минус 50 баллов, Поттер, продолжай.

- Северус, мы не в Хогвартсе, чтобы раздавать наказания.

- Ничего, я позабочусь об этом по возвращении.

- Так вот, с того самого момента, как ты проснулся в лазарете, каждый твой шаг был под нашим контролем. Тебя с самого начала вели и опекали, защищали, освободили тебе путь. К тому моменту уже было ясно, что повернуть вспять процесс, начатый Министром, уже нельзя. Ты был одержим идеей убить Волдеморта, и, признаюсь, это был не худший поворот событий. Однако меня беспокоил тот факт, что твоя личность претерпела серьезные трансформации. Я надеюсь, мы найдем лекарство, которое вернет тебя к прежнему… Что такое, Минерва? … Да, сейчас. Гарри, мы ненадолго тебя оставим. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей, мы поможем тебе.

Хлопает дверь. Я один в цветном тумане… Мое тело разрушено и неподвижно, но каждый дюйм тела вопит от ужаса и страха. Снова переживал свою смерть. Сначала меня уничтожили духовно, затем телесно, и теперь снова духовно. Сколько смертей может выдержать человек?

Теперь, я один. Впрочем, один ли? Я слышу чье-то дыхание. Я хочу убить любого, кто сейчас рядом со мной. Все они – лицемеры и предатели – хоть и ведомые великой благой целью. Это их не оправдывает!

Зашуршала ткань, и темное пятно приблизилось и нависло надо мной, источая ненависть и злобу. Я был абсолютно беззащитен, иначе попытался бы разорвать его голыми руками. Он, впрочем, тоже это понимал, и благоразумно держался на некотором отдалении.

- Как тебе нравится наш маленький спектакль, Поттер? Каково тебе быть марионеткой в кукольном театре? Признаюсь, мне принесло немало удовольствия дергать за ниточки…

- Ссскотина ты, Ссснейп.

- Как неостроумно, но зато как искренне. Оценил. Кстати, кричать не советую. Если из кабинета Министра сейчас начнут раздаваться твои дикие крики, сюда все Министерство сбежится. Впрочем, если ты именно этого и хочешь… Всегда хотел знаменитости, да, Поттер?

Я узнал что хотел. Я в Министерстве Магии. Не исключено, что Снейп вовсе не случайно обронил эту важную деталь, однако мне сейчас казалось, что еще чуть-чуть повисеть на ниточке можно, после всего-то. А еще мне показалось, что будет неплохо вытянуть волшебную палочку Снейпа из его рукава, пока он так близко…

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ


	12. Суд и приговор Часть II

**Суд и приговор. Часть II**

- Знаешь, Снейп, что такое «финт ушами»?

- Опять твои штучки, Поттер.

- Именно. В яблочко! Петрификус тоталус.

Сначала я всерьез предполагал убить Снейпа прямо здесь и сейчас. А потом сообразил, что этот мерзкий тип все-таки вытащил меня тогда из комы, после передозировки зелья подвластия. Разумеется, только затем, чтобы впрячь меня в этот жуткий маскарад. Он сто раз заслуживает смерти, но сейчас это не помогло бы мне, жаль.

Тем временем анестезия проходила, и я начал понимать, что в ближайшее время мне светит болевой шок и смерть. Глаза мои по-прежнему почти ничего не видели, однако мне удалось повернуть голову и рассмотреть среди мутной пелены что требовалось. Важно было не промахнуться, и попасть в цель. Промах слишком дорого бы мне обошелся…

- Приори инкантатем.

Прислушиваясь к звукам, я гадал – попал или нет? Секундой позже волна облегчения прокатилась по мне – попал в кого нужно. Мадам Помфри снова была рядом со мной, и от нее просто исходили волны беспокойства и заботы. Она ничего не говорила (и не нужно было – она присутствовала при всей исповеди Дамблдора), но усердно колдовала, освобождая меня от огненных оков боли. Меня уже удивило то обстоятельтсво, что она не спешила освободить Снейпа. Она на моей стороне, возможно, с самого начала. Но мне нужно было больше.

- Вы можете помочь мне встать?

Резкий вдох и всхлип. Удивил конечно. В моем состоянии наверно можно в любую дыру пролезть, такой я сейчас мягкий.

- Даже если бы это было возможно, я бы не допустила…

- Выслушайте меня внимательно, прошу вас.

Она затихла, но я все еще слышал всхлипы.

- Мне нужно сейчас встать. Они скоро придут за мной. И будьте уверены: после «лечения» в св.Мунго вы встретите другого Поттера, возможно, он даже будет похож на меня, но это уже не буду я, поймите…

- Я знаю о закрытых отделениях, где содержут душевнобольных… но они не могут упрятать там тебя, мой мальчик! Ты стал героем волшебного мира, тебя превозносят выше даже Дамблдора, поставили тебя наравне с Мерлином… Они не посмеют…

Но в ее голосе отчетливо слышались нотки сомнений.

- Я должен, вы же понимаете. С самого начала знали это.

- Да. И этот грех будет на мне до конца.

- Вы можете все исправить. Прямо сейчас. Сделайте это, и я прощу вас. И больше никаких кошмаров по ночам.

- Откуда ты…

- Я теперь многое знаю, задним числом.

- Хорошо.

Чтобы самостоятельно передвигаться и вообще стоять, нужно было как минимум починить ноги и позвоночник. С остальным можно было и потерпеть, ведь мне требовалось всего ничего – спуститься в Департамент Тайн.

Времени было мало, поэтому я стискивал зубы, чтобы не закричать – лечение было быстрым но весьма болезненным. Проклятье, если б мне было дано заранее ознакомиться со сценарием, я бы отказался, честное слово!

Через несколько минут я мог стоять, но боль была чудовищная. Помфри сделала все, что могла, чтобы облегчить мои страдания. Ей даже удалось более-менее восстановить мое зрение, и я тут же с кривой ухмылкой уставился на Снейпа, который беспомощно лежал на полу, связанный моим заклятием. Его черные глаза рассматривали меня с каким-то странным выражением. Знает ведь, каково мне сейчас. Но как это возможно – его взгляд не был уничтожительным, яростным и ненавидящим. Мне стало не по себе от этого взгляда, и я отвернулся.

Моя мантия-невидимка была здесь тоже, но от нее остались лохмотья. Не годится. Мой взгляд упал на торшер. Идея, конечно, безумная, но единственно возможная на сей момент…

С помощью мадам Помфри мне все-таки удалось вырубить свет во всем Министерстве – в кабинете Министра нашлось все необходимое, включая дублирующую систему управления вентиляцией, газовыми факелами и прочими делами. Кольцо, позволяющее видеть во тьме, сохранилось. Теперь я единственный зрячий здесь, и путь был свободен. А чтобы не нарваться на патруль и соответственно «люмос», я захватил с собой палочку Снейпа. Свою я так и не нашел.

В моем плане была только одна деталь, которую я не предусмотрел. Вместе с отключением света вырубились лифты, и большую часть пути предстояло проделать пешком, по лестнице. И в этот момент мне безумно захотелось заорать дурным голосом и сигануть вниз в шахту лифта… но я удержался.

На первых 10 метрах я понял, что фельдшер, помогавшая мне идти, будет привлекать слишком много внимания. Она тоже это поняла, но не решалась меня оставить одного. Я сказал ей:

- Дальше я сам, спасибо.

- Но…

- Я должен. И кстати… Если все это добром не кончится… То есть, если в один прекрасный день вы увидите меня, даже если не будет отличий… Спросите у него одну вещь… Что сказал мне Финеас Нигеллус из портрета позавчера ночью?

- А что он сказал?

- Он не верит, что цель всегда оправдывает средства.

Я оставил плачущую Помфри в темноте коридора, попросив ее присмотреть за Снейпом. От него всего можно ожидать.

Описание путешествия до Департамента тайн могло бы украсить любой сборник отборных ругательств и проклятий. Хватило бы еще на пару второсортных историй из разряда страшилок, потому что передвигать наскоро починненые ноги в синеватом сумраке бесконечной лестницы было так же жутковато.

По пути я встречал каких-то служащих, они успевали только очертить мой силует светом из палочек, и бежали дальше по своим делам. Но когда вой сирены разнесся по этажам и коридорам, я понял, что мое исчезновение обнаружили. Пришлось прибавить шагу.

Я без проблем проник в зал Арки. Сейчас, в темноте, я видел ее как смутно бормочущий провал в пространстве, этакая клякса тьмы на фоне темноты подземелья. Я подошел ближе, и с дрожью вслушался в далекие голоса мертвецов.

- Сириус?

Мой голос предательски дрогнул. Признаюсь, я не мог совершить самоубийство сам. Собственно, моя телесная оболочка была практически мертва, временно восстановленная для одной-единственной цели. Осталось упокоить мой беспокойный дух, сломленный и уставший, отпустить его навстречу неизвестности, тлея хрупкой надеждой обрести там крестного. С того самого момента, когда я осознал свое измененное существо, я настолько близко подошел к тайне Сириуса, что все причины его поступков сейчас были для меня ясны и очевидны. Последние 72 часа заставили меня окунуться в его мир, почуствовать себя в его шкуре, посмотреть на мир его глазами. И то, что я увидел, было искажено, мрачно и ужасно неправильно.

Шаг, еще шаг. Отверстие в неизвестность пульсировало и дышало, оно и было живым существом, подсказывало и убеждало сделать последний шаг. Словно из сна, я услышал шепот Сириуса: «мы встретимся там, Гарри». И я протянул руку, чтобы отдернуть ветхую занавесь…

- Петрификус тоталус!

Я бы закричал от ужаса, услышав этот голос, но не смог. Покачнулся, и чуть было не провалился в Арку, но чья-то сильная рука оттащила меня от проема. Зажглись огни, я зажмурился, а когда прозрел – с ненавистью уставился на трость и пару ботинок.

- Извини, что не дал тебе спокойно помереть, Поттер, - с издевкой сказал Министр. – Но неужели ты думаешь, что я затеял все это лишь затем, чтобы полюбоваться на твою трогательную попытку самоубийства?! Я тут уже час тебя караулю, где черт побери тебя носило?

Он тростью нажал на мой палец с кольцом, и с упреком продолжил:

- Стащил реликвию. Весь в отца, да, Поттер? На месте не сидится? Ты думаешь, что убив Сам Знаешь Кого, твоя работа закончена? Нет, мой дорогой. Тебе следовало принять мое предложение стать нашим человеком, Поттер, прямо тогда, по-хорошему, ДОБРОВОЛЬНО! Но нет, ты упрямый мальчишка, ты изворачивался и чуть было не ушел из моих рук… Все, с этим покончено. Теперь ты мой, и будешь говорить только то, что я тебе скажу. А теперь тебя заберут в св.Мунго, и как следует над тобой поработают. Будешь у нас как шелковый… Сейчас ты знаменит как никто другой, и когда ты выйдешь из больницы, исцеленный и обновленный, ты сделаешь Министерство сильнее чем когда-либо... Вот так, Поттер. Выигрывает тот, кто видит всю шахматную партию. Нужно только вовремя подвинуть пешку…

Итог всей моей жизни - бессилие и полное поражение. Я побежден. Я проиграл.

По моей щеке скатилась скупая слеза.

_**От автора:** потерпите немножно мое занудство PLZ!_

_Дорогие читатели, вот и закончилась история «72 часа». Надеюсь, среди вас не найдется желающих побить мне лицо. Касательно финала, могу вам признаться, что есть наработки для продолжения этого фика, в котором Гарри действительно будет в плену в св.Мунго, но железная воля и помощь друзей (порой неожиданных) приведет его к свободе. А может, ему даже хватит духу найти единомышленников и выступить против сложившейся системы. А может он даже… впрочем, не буду раскрывать все карты раньше времени!_

_Собственно, вопрос только в том, найдутся ли желающие читать дальше?_

_А может, найдется ктонибудь добрый, и напишет рецензию… )_

_Всегда ваша аффтор, DeathClaw._


End file.
